blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Riders
is the name for six special episodes of Blaze and the Monster Machines Season 4. The first episode aired on May 28, 2018. The last episode aired on October 4, 2018. Premise These special episodes are unique as they do not take place in a special themed location like VelocityVille and Animal Island. Instead, these episodes take place in and around Axle City like the original. Hence the title, every episode has Blaze transform into a super strong robot, as the problem at hand is too tough for a truck to solve. As a robot, Blaze gains robot power and can smash stuff and jump super high. AJ can also code a sequence for him to follow, which happens once every episode. Opening theme Like the previous special episodes, a unique title sequence is used. It starts with Blaze's flame glowing over black like the original, before zooming out to frame him driving on a blue grid. He jumps at the robot model and transforms, then jumps up. At "So buckle your seatbelt", he lands in Axle City and passes some trucks and Joe and Gus, before sliding down a metal pipe. At "When Blaze goes saving the day", boxes break off a crane and fall in the direction of two other trucks, so Blaze jumps up and kicks them away. At "Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie some speed", he swings across wrecking balls and swings around a pole. At "Blaze and the Monster Machines (Go, go!) (Blaze!)", he lands in the middle of Crusher and Pickle's picnic, and runs off as Pickle waves and Crusher looks shocked. At the second "Blaze and the Monster Machines (Go, go!) (Blaze!)", Blaze, Stripes and Watts do tricks at the skating rink, the latter two transformed into robots. Finally, Blaze, Stripes, Watts, Starla, Zeg and Darington run through Axle City, the latter three also transformed, and they jump at the camera and the theme song ends on the show's logo. The intro also added whooshing sound effects and computerized beeping. Episodes *Robot Power *Breaking the Ice *Robots to the Rescue *T-Rex Trouble *Meatball Mayhem *Robots in Space Trivia * This is the first miniseries that Blaze and AJ don’t greet the viewer at the beginning of either episode. *Out of all episodes, only half of them featured a fade-to-black instead of an iris out (Breaking the Ice, Robots to the Rescue and Robots in Space). ** Also, only the first and fourth end with the last scene of Crusher and Pickle’s subplot. * This is the only miniseries to date that Crusher does not cheat or compete against Blaze once. * The blue grid backdrop and effects shown during the robot transformation sequences were animated on Autodesk Maya. Special Guest Stars *Jenna Dewan Tatum (Little Bunny) *Megan McArthur (Space Commander Megan) Gallery Robot Riders time card.png Robot Riders promo Blaze's robot leg.png Robot Riders promo Blaze's back boosters.png Robot Riders promo Blaze winks.png Robot Riders promo Robot Blaze.png Robot Riders promo logo.png Robot Riders date card.png Nick logo Robot Riders.png Robot Riders date card 2.png Nick Jr. logo Robot Riders 2.png Category:Episodes Category:Robot Riders episodes Category:Themed episodes